A Life Not Worth Living Marshall Mathers Story
by iamwhoiam2408
Summary: Jennifer Jackson,16, lives with her drunken dad in Nashville TN. Dad gets in trouble and decided to move to Detroit, taking Jennifer away from her only protection Rodney, 21, together 2 years. Lives in 8 Mile and meets her next door neighbor 17, Marshall.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

November 1, 1989

Ok, my life officially sucks. My dumbass dad has gotten into trouble so now he decides he has to up and leave our hometown of Nashville, TN. And, I was informed that we would be moving to Detroit.. Great, I wouldn't fit in anywhere. I was about 5'4", white, waist length black hair, green eyes, and a really nasty drug problem. So, I didn't want to move away from my boyfriend, Rodney, the one that gets me the drugs. I didn't want to move away because Rodney is the only one that I can run to when my dad decides to get drunk and start hitting on me.

I was currently at Rodney's house telling him good-bye in our own little way. He had fixed me up some stuff, hopefully to last until he can come and rescue me from Detroit, he would have to save some money up, and then he would come and take me away from everything, and we could be together forever. Like we will be no matter how far away my dad wants to move. Rodney rolled off of me and held me tightly, we kissed for a few minutes and then I looked at the time and told him I had to get dressed.

"Oh I got you something, hopefully to hold you over for a while," he told me while I was getting dressed, we were leaving today.. He got a box out of his closet and set it on the bed and said, "consider it a going away present."

I smiled at him and kissed him and opened the box. "It should last for a while at least until I can make it up there to get you," he said while I stared into the box. There was at least 300 loratabs, and a shit load of meth, and a brand new pipe and several lighters.

"I hope we don't get pulled over," I laughed.

"Well, they won't search you they'll just take your dad to jail, then you'll have to come back," Rodney said. I laughed.

"I'm not that damn lucky," I informed my amazing boyfriend of 2 years.

Ok so, Rodney is 21, and I'm 16, so yes when we got together I was 14, and he was 19 but it's not too far apart.. We love each other and don't give a fuck what anybody else thinks. Rodney is amazing, he has a great personality and a great sense of humor, he has an attitude but I don't like to bring it out, so I'm usually a good girl. He is about 5'9", with black hair, and a lip ring. Really small too, but in a good way..

After our good-byes I started walking home to move. I got to the house and my damn dad had done got everything packed and ready to go.. I got in the car and before I knew it I was backhanded in the mouth with a bleeding lip, "that's for being 10 minutes late." He said short and simple.

I put my headphones on and listened to my music so I wouldn't get bored and dozed off to sleep.

We were going to live in some trailor park, my dad had already made all the arrangements, and everything. The guy had done sent the keys, we had done sent money off for the lights, water, and appliances, and got a phone hooked up. Thankfully so I could call Rodney and he could call me, he already had the number and everything.

My dad didn't really hate me but he just had a short temper. I didn't hate my dad but he did get on my damn nerves, and the hitting was getting a little bit too old. I was going into the unknown going to Detroit and I knew I would be all alone, with no one to run to whenever my dad decided to beat me.

I was going into the unknown and didn't want to!


	2. Chapter 2

(ok so to let everyone know I'm not going to keep on putting the dates... too confusing just to let everyone know this is my story I can add and remove stuff)

Chapter 2

8 Mile Trailer Park- what a fucking dump. Oh man, I really wasn't going to be able to make it in this shit hole that my dumbass dad's done drug me to. We parked in front of the small piece of shit trailer and got our few belongings and went inside the dump. There was 2 bedrooms small kitchen and a small living room. Not like the kitchen would be used. My dad already had a job with the Detroit Stamping so he would probably just give me money for the week to eat off of. That is if I ate at all. The meth kept me going. I barely slept.

I got everything unpacked in my tiny bedroom and the pictures put up of Rodney and me by my small bedside table. My dad walked in and looked around.

"Go to bed," he told me.

"Dad, it's only 7:30," I told him like he was an idiot.

"I said go to bed I'm going out, and I don't want you out of this house, you hear me you little bitch," he screamed and kicked me in the stomach, I fell to the floor holding my stomach, but I would never let him see the tears.

He left the house I heard the car pull out. I took out my box Rodney had given me and took 2 loratab 10's and got my pipe and put some meth in it and walked outside. It was dark no one would notice.

I sat on the front door step and heated my pipe up to where it would start smoking and took a long hard draw.. I laid my head back on the wall and exhaled. I opened my eyes and almost screamed. There stood a really hot guy looking at me like I was crazy.

"So, your the new neighbor," he says like the meth pipe wasn't nothing..

"Yeah, I guess my name is Jennifer Jackson," I said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Marshall," he said.

"Have a seat if you want," I told him and he sat down beside me on the doorsteps. I heated my pipe up again and took another long hard draw. I exhaled and looked at him. He was looking at me with a undescribable look. So I did what my gut told me to do, "you wanna hit?"

"Sure," he said, "never done it before though, but my life sucks I smoke dope and pop pills why not smoke meth?" he said.

I showed him how to do it and he smiled at me after he exhaled, and said, "Damn."

We laughed together and started making conversation.

"So, please tell me that you go to Osbourne High and your a Junior?" I asked.

"Your lucky babygirl," he said and looked at me, "sorry didn't mean that it's just I really think this is a good friendship going on if you don't mind me calling you that."

"It's fine, no biggie, I like that nick name what can I call you?" I asked.

"Ummm, well you can call me... We can work on that," he said and we both started laughing.

We took a few more hits off the pipe and I decided that it would be a good idea to put it up it was already 11 pm me and Marshall had been talking for so long we lost track of time.

"Hey man, I got some tabs too if you want some," I told him after I walked back outside, after hiding my pipe and grabbing 4 tabs, and a glass of water.

"Where have you been all my life?" he asked, I handed him two tabs and a glass of water and he downed the tabs and he handed me the glass and I downed my two tabs.

"Well, it looks like we are wired like fucking hell man, what's there to do in this shit hole?" I asked him.

"Well, let's see it's Thursday, nothing really," he said.

"Hey will you walk with me to school tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Babygirl you can't get rid of me now. Plus you'll get to meet DeShaun he's gonna love you too," he laughed.

"That's cool Marshy," I said, "Marshy nah not a good one but I'll keep working on that one."

He laughed with me. He continued to tell me about his mom, and how she was never home or anything. I finally decided to open up to him and tell him about my dad and how he hit on me. I showed him the bruise on my stomach and he acted like he wanted to kill a motherfucker. I calmed him down and told him to not make nothing of it and I was use to it. Before we knew it- it was 6:45 my dad wasn't home and his mom wasn't home.. I grabbed my pipe and refilled it, we hit it till it was gone and decided to get ready for school, me going to my house and he went to his.

I showered and put on my tight jeans, and a t-shirt with a simple black hoodie and some black converse. I walked out and waited on Marshall, he came out and I almost dropped he was gorgeous... He was wearing baggy pants and a hoodie, simple but a good look for him and I finally noticed his sharp features and his black hair.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Now or never huh?" I asked laughing.

I handed him 2 tabs and I took 2 tabs and I walked with my new best friend into the unknown of Osbourne High School...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Marshall and myself were pretty fucked up by the time we got to school. We walked up to the piece of shit school and it was only 7:45 I went and got my schedule and was lucky enough to have a bunch of classes with Marshall. I walked out of the office and Marshall and a black guy was waiting on me.**

"**Babygirl, this is DeShaun, D this is baby girl, well Jennifer Jackson," Marshall laughed, which caused me to start laughing.**

"**OK I want what ya'll bitches are on. Marshall you can't share?" DeShaun questioned.**

"**Sorry dude, we been up all night talking she just moved in next door to me," Marshall told him.**

**I was feeling pretty tweeked out and continued to stare at Marshall, he was jus so damn fucking fine!**

**The bell rang and we just continued to stand there. I smiled at Marshall which caused him to smile at me and look at the door leading to freedom.**

"**Ya'll thinking the same damn thing, it's like ya'll were made for each other, well let's make a run for it before anyone notices," DeShaun says and runs for the door leading outside. Marshall looks at me and grabs my hand and we start running for freedom. I was lucky enough to put some of my meth and my pipe in my purse. Including some more tabs.**

"**So, where do we go now?" I questioned.**

"**Well, my moms at work let's just go there," DeShaun announced.**

**We started walking to DeShaun's house and I couldn't get my mind off of how Marshall's hand felt in mine. **

**We got to the house which was a step up from 8 Mile Trailer Park but still wasn't anything to brag about. I sat down on the couch and the guys put on some music. I brought my pipe out and DeShaun took a look and said, "Well, ya'll have fun I'm going to bed." **

**Marshall looked at me and said, "Damn so how much of that shit do you have?"**

"**Enough to last at least 3 months," I said, "my boyfriend from Nashville set met up before I left."**

**Marshalls face fell and I didn't think I said anything wrong. Marshall got up and went into DeShaun's room for a second and came back out, "too bad it's mine now mother fucker." **

**Marshall held up a huge vodka bottle and a shot glass, and smiled. I smiled back at him and my mouth worked before my brain did, "it's like we are meant to be together."**

**Marshall smiled widely and I couldn't help but say I'm sorry to Rodney in my head. Because I'm a flirt when it comes to drinking Vodka. We smoked till the meth was gone and than downed a tab a piece with a shot of Vodka. We were just relaxing on the couch having an awesome time. I felt comfortable and safe with Marshall. **

**The vodka bottle was half empty and I sat up and looked at Marshall all of a sudden, "Let's dance."**

**Marshall laughed and said, "that was so out of the blue but ok."**

**The rap music had been playing and the vodka was talking. I got up and grabbed Marshall's hand and drug his ass up off the couch. I started swaying and grinding into him, yep vodka talking…..**

**Marshall put his hands on my hips while I rolled my hips in circles and I put my arms around his neck. We were extremely close and he was a head taller than me. We continued to grind into each other slowly, I looked up and he was looking down at me and he started to lean in. We kept grinding into each other and I could feel his dick getting hard. He leaned down and I tilted my head up and as soon as our lips connected we heard, "DAMN." **

"**That just so ruined the mood for me," I said looking at DeShaun.**

**DeShaun was standing at his bedroom door smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "Thanks a lot dude," Marshall says.**

"**Sorry, but I'm not tired anymore so it's my time to drink," he said.**

"**Dude, you want a tab?" I asked him and he smiled so I handed him one.**

**Marshall and myself sat back down on the couch with DeShaun in the recliner. I can't believe I just kissed Marshall, what in the fuck would Rodney think. I felt like a damn cheater.. No, I didn't cheat it was a friendly peck and the vodka was talking. I looked at Marshall and than looked at the clock on the wall. **

"**FUCK," I screamed. It was already 4:30 and I'm sure my dad was going to be a mad mother fucker.**

"**Let's get home baby girl," Marshall says.**

**We say good bye to DeShaun who was drinking his vodka and start walking back to 8 Mile. We got back and my dad was home, **

**Marshall hugged me while he went to his home, and I walked next door to mine. I walked in and my dad was on the couch looking at me. UH OH….**

"**So, I get a fucking call from school, and the very first fucking day you don't go, you get your schedule and leave," he says and then gets up off the couch. First thing I felt was the blow to the face, fuck. And than everything went black…**

**I woke up and looked around confused, I was hurting. Than everything came flooding back to me, my dad had beat me and I was still laying in the living room floor and he was gone. I got up to see that it was 9 o'clock. Thank God it's a Friday night. I go to my room and look in my mirror and I have a swollen left eye and bruises all over my arms and neck. Damn I really did fuck up…. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was 9:30 I didn't know what to do on a Friday night. I thought Marshall would have came over by now. I didn't know what to do. The phone started to ring and I answered it, "Hello."

"Hey babe," Rodney says through the other end of the phone.

"Hey," I say.

"He beat you again didn't he?" Rodney questioned knowing that my tone of voice said it all.

"Yeah, pretty bad, I even have a swollen eye," I told him starting to cry.

I popped me 3 tabs while Rodney talked about how he would be here in no time to get me, he was saving up.

"Please hurry baby, I miss you," I told him as I was hanging up the phone.

I grabbed my pipe and went to sit on the front steps my dad was gone and wouldn't be back home until morning anyways. I put my hoodie up over my head and heated my pipe and took a long hard draw while continuing to cry.

"Well, baby girl finally decide to come out?" Marshall asked walking out of his door. He was smiling at me until he got closer. I got up fast and ran into my house. I didn't want him to see me like this.

I walked into my bedroom and laid down on my bed and continued to smoke my pipe. Marshall walked in and I wouldn't look up at him. I handed him the pipe which he took and sat down beside me on the bed. At this point I still hadn't looked at him. He handed me the pipe and I filled it up again and took a shit load of drags from it and handed it to Marshall. This went on until it was gone and I went to hide it. Still not looking Marshall in the face. I grabbed him a tab and handed it to him, I was already fucked up.

"Baby Girl, look at me," he said. I just shook my head and kept my hoodie over my head and my head to the ground. I didn't want him to see me beat up and crying. "Baby Girl, fucking look at me."

I looked up and his mouth dropped. "I'll fucking kill him," Marshall says and starts to get up.

"It's no use M, just let it go," I said. I put my hands on his chest and it seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Baby Girl, never hide that beautiful face from me," he told me and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and we stood there for a while like that. I started to break down again, my emotions were weighing me down.

"M, can we just get fucked up?" I asked.

"Baby Girl, no problem," he said and pulled out a blunt. I smiled I hadn't smoked weed in a while and the meth always let me stay up. The weed would help me sleep. I would just lock my door. My dad gave me space after the beatings, he wouldn't know what was going on.

We lit the blunt and passed it back and forth, I was fucking blazed and feeling great. I yawned, Marshall smiled and said, "I just noticed that you nick named me M," he said.

"Yeah, sounds cool huh?" I asked.

He shook his head yeah and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and it happened again, I got myself in a situation I did not want to be in. But with Marshall around Rodney never entered my mind. Maybe just maybe I can test my sneaking around skills. I mean hell Rodney was all the way in Nashville.

I grabbed the back of Marshall's neck and brought his lips to mine. His tongue begged for entrance and I gave permission. We made out non stop for what felt like forever. I didn't want to let go of those lips and he acted like he didn't either.

"Baby Girl," he said whenever we broke apart.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I really want to be with you, as in you be mine, and I'll be all yours," Marshall says.

"I'd really like that," I told him, Rodney was in Nashville right.

"But, we have to quit the Meth," Marshall said, "Weed and tabs are the only thing that we need to be doing."

"Sounds great," I said.

"It's going to be hard, so we can smoke all the meth until it's gone, but than no more," he said.

"I agree, I'm out of control, the meth has me to where I don't know if I'm going or coming," I told him.

He kissed me on my lips and simply cuddled with me until we went to sleep that Friday night at 11:30 P.M.

I woke up to an arm around me and than I remember and smiled a great big smile and turned over to see that angel right beside me. I kept smiling, and decided to just stare.

Five minutes into the staring Marshall's eyes pop open and he says, "Baby Girl you've been staring at me for the last few minutes do I have a bugger in my nose?"

I start laughing, "why didn't you let me know you was awake?" I asked and kissed him on the lips.

"So, today we going to smoke all that meth up and than we going to stop ok?" he asked.

"It's a deal," I agreed.

We started the meth binge at 11 o'clock that morning and I was putting the last of it in the pipe at 2 o'clock, and whenever that was gone we took the pipe outside and crushed it onto the gravel. We were pretty tweeked though and would be for a few days.

"So, what do you wanna do now baby girl," he asked.

"I don't know but let me get dressed we going out," I smiled….

I took a shower and straightened my waist length black hair, and put on some tight jeans with my black boots, I was from Nashville, and a tight t-shirt and a black jack over the t-shirt.

I walked out of the house and Marshall was waiting on me. We started walking until we got to a club, didn't know the name but we walked in and didn't even get ID'd.

We danced to the rap music that was playing and shared a few kisses on the dance floor. "I knew it," we heard before we separated lips for what seemed like the twentieth time that night. It was DeShaun. He hugged me and patted Marshall on the back and said, "I knew that this would happen, so wanna go battle?"

Marshall said "yeah,"….. Battle? WTF was that shit I was wondering.. Marshall wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his. I hadn't really met a lot of people but we walked with DeShaun out to the parking lot where a crowd was gathered. Everyone looked at me and DeShaun introduced me as Marshall's girl, Jennifer. I got a few mean looks from the girls, but I waved it off. Marshall kissed me and went and rap battled with a guy… I was amazed…. He was so good at that…. He was done and came back over to me.

"That was so amazing M," I said.

"Thanks Baby Girl," he said.

We stood around the parking lot for a few more minutes before we started walking with DeShaun back to his house. His mom had odd hours so we were going to party at his house.

We partied at DeShaun's for a while, I met some really cool people, and actually talked and laughed without M being by my side. I was actually starting to fit in here.

I was currently talking to a girl named Rachel whenever M walked up and drug me close to him, and started dancing with me. I looked back at Rachel and she gave me a thumbs up. Rachel was a nice girl and I figured we were going to be great friends.

We danced until my feet hurt and we decided we would go back to my house.

Whenever we got to my house my dad was still gone thank goodness and M and myself went to my bedroom and locked the door. We popped a tab a piece and I put on some music and turned the lights off. I had trouble getting to the bed but finally found it.

"Baby Girl, I had so much fun with you tonight," M told me.

"I had fun with you to M," I told him.

Than his arms snaked around my waste and his head was over mine and his lips attacked mine.

"Hey M," I said after he had laid back down beside me.

"Yeah," he asked.

"Do you have a blunt?" I asked I really wanted to get some sleep.

"Yeah, I was just fixin to say do you want to smoke one and sleep," he said.

"Yeah, I'm through with staying up for days at a time," I said. It would be a long and hard road to quit my habit but I knew M would be there for me.

We lit the blunt and got blazed, and soon enough I fell asleep once again in the arms that made me feel so damn good.


End file.
